What Defines A Spy
by Anelya
Summary: Romance, Action, Witty Remarks; all that makes up a good story. All that is also found within this novel. Airis is an extra-ordinary girl in an extra-ordinary school. When son of spies Taylor comes to her school, who knows what mischief they'll get up to.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first story ever! So I hope that it's up to par. Please, please review, as I'd love to know how to better my writing and this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Carmichael name or Sarah and Charles Carmichael. I do own the plot, and all the characters except for the two aforementioned ones. The school is my idea as well.**

* * *

Hello darling Reader. While wandering around in circles in my deep, dank cell must sound like SUCH fun, it got a bit boring after a while. I mean, it does keep me warm (which is good seeing as I'm stuck in the Himalayas), but after I asked for a blanket (which they ACTUALLY gave me! Like, oh my gosh!), it seemed rather pointless.

Therefore, seeing as I had nothing else to do, I decided to write my story. I asked for some pen and paper (again, they ACTUALLY gave it to me!) and started off. It's been exactly a year since it all began, making it kinda hard to remember everything, but I will always remember the first day perfectly.

Oh, and just so you know before I start, my name is Airis Piper, code name Ashley Corbett, sixteen years old, Level 3 clearance, and Agent 002 for the MI6. Little bit overwhelming, isn't it. Oh, and as you can see, there's only one person higher than me. I'm really hoping it'll stay that way.

I've got short, cropped red hair, deep brown eyes and an attitude to match how I look. I'm quite thin, and a special signature mark would be the black, weird tattoo on my left shoulder.

Oh, right, back to the story. Gosh, I keep tripping off! Right, back again. *grins* I'm really terrible at this. Well, anyways, let's just get started. What should I call it? Well, Chapter One of course. How about… Girl meets Boy. Very cheesy, I know, and sounds like the beginning of a Romance novel. But I swear, it isn't.


	2. Chapter One: Girl Meets Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmichael name or Sarah and Charles Charmichael. If I have to write this at the begginning of every chapter, I swear I'll turn in to a robot.  
**

**Here's Chapter One! Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter One:** Girl Meets Boy

Airis' Point of View

It all started out like any other normal day… Nope, sorry, that's a lie. Days at my school are never, and I mean never, normal. And as I write this, I realize that you know absa-bloody-lootly nothing about me! So I should probably explain, I guess. I mean, that's obviously the logical thing to do.

Right, so, here goes. My name, as you already know, is Airis Piper. This story begins a few months before my sixteenth Birthday. I'm smart, sorta athletic, good with languages, musial, artistic and I can cook quite well. I have my times when I'm… no, you know what, I won't bother explaining my character to you anymore. I'll just let you figure it out as I go along. So, once again, my story.

It all started out like any other normal day… Nope, sorry, that's a lie. Days at my school are never, and I mean never, normal. I just happen to go to a special school for extra talented or smart kids. We're all freaks, which make the days anything but normal. And that day was definitely no exception.

It started off as Mondays usually do. Kids complaining about having to go back to school after the weekend, insisting that it had been too short; the musicals (as I liked to call them) playing instruments in the halls; the artists painting the walls; the computer wizzes waiting in lines outside their classes (the freaks actually miss school over the weekend!); back then, after two months at the school, I'd already found it normal.

No matter what anyone else tells you, my class was – and is – the best. We were all specially selected teens from – well, everywhere! We were the ones trained in everything. We called ourselves the Foxes, a name that I had actually taken with me from my old school. But that's not a story for now.

Our first class of the day had been Math. Everyone but me was groaning. I just love Math too much. Another thing that makes me a freak. That moment, as we all filed into the classroom that cool, autumn morning, that was when it all began.

"Take your seats, class!" Mr. Smith called out.

"Seriously, who actually has that as a last name?" I asked myself, shaking my head as I walked over to my seat.

All the kids were scrambling to their seats, the girls giggling if they were seated next to boys, and the boys sighing if they were seated next to girls. I just smiled. The way normal kids are amuses me. I took my place between Rylan and Michelle. Rylan was the cutest boy in class, a genius and a heartbreaker. Michelle on the other hand, was my best friend. I had gotten lucky with my seating. Michelle had to sit next to the loser of the class Don. Just her luck though, as that day he was sick.

"Quiet down please." Mr. Smith called out again, his voice echoing through the room and causing utter silence. "I'm sure most of you haven't noticed, being so caught up in sitting down, but we have a new student."

As Mr. Smith spoke, a boy who'd been standing beside him stepped forwards. Remember how I said that Rylan was the cutest boy in class? Well, this boy was cuter. With dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a confident look, he could've had any girl in the room. Heck, he could've had any girl in the school!

"I'd like to introduce you all to Taylor Carmichael." Our teacher continued, his reverberating voice cutting through my thoughts. "He was supposed to join us at the beginning of the year, but due to travel problems has only been able to join now. He has missed a bit, but will catch up quickly. Per norm, we have assigned him to two of you to show him around. A girl and a boy."

"We picked the ones that we felt would… connect with him the best and who have proven to be helpful around here. So, the lucky helps of Taylor are-"

My heart raced, know that somehow it'd be me. I was both praying that it was and hoping fervently that it wasn't. I didn't want to be the new kid having to help the other new kid. It'd drag him down and not give him a fair chance at the school. But then again, life seems to have a way to do just the opposite of what you want it to, doesn't it?

"Airis and Dillon." The teacher finished, smiling at us both. "Now, Airis, we picked you seeing as how you both know many languages and have many in common. You've both traveled around a lot, you've both got extra high IQ's and you're both very artistically and musically talented."

"Dillon, we chose you as you and Taylor are both athletic. You're both quick thinkers, smart, cunning, and really Dillon, I must say, sometimes

a little bit cruel. But I think you'll make it through, right?"

I moaned and hit my head against my desk. Dillon just happened to be my crush gone wrong. And the teacher had brought up my weird past.

"Taylor must think I'm a freak already," I thought, waiting for the further instructions I knew were to come.

"You three may sit at the back of the classroom." Mr. Smith went on, ignoring my obvious display of discomfort. "Airis, seeing as this is Math, something you have NO problems with, you can spend the next two hours explaining the way things work around her to Taylor. Answer his questions POLITELY –"

Mr. Smith enunciated the 'politely' as he gave me a small glare. I'm notoriously known for my sharp, witty comebacks. I don't know why people don't like them. Normally they're hilarious!

"And help him if he doesn't understand something." Mr. Smith continued, moving his gaze to Dillon. "Dillon, you can help answer any questions that Airis does not know the answer to. IF that's even possible."

Mr. Smith gave me another sharp look. Did I mention that I'm also known for knowing basically everything? I have this sorta gift… basically I can get people to talk to me. I usually know what happened before the person themself can figure out what happened. Dillon would definitely not be needed for the next two hours.

I nodded in agreement to Mr. Smith's terms, picked up my books and my bag, and moved to the back of the class. We were at a four-seater table. Taylor sat between us, with Dillon closest to the center of the classroom and me on Taylor's other side. I dumped my books on the desk and slid into my chair. I watched as Michelle scooted over to where I'd been sitting. She turned around and mouthed 'HELP!' before turning back to look forwards.

I managed a small smile, before remembering that I had to basically take care of this boy for the next two hours… sigh. Dillon would be no help at all, seeing as he'd always had trouble with Math. It'd be me, Taylor and a boy who was trying to figure out Formulas that I'd learned when I was ten. Fantastic.

* * *

**Okay, so if anyone wants to see what Airis looks like, there's a link in my profile.**

**Anyone who reads this, if you have an account, pretty, pretty please review! I'd love to know how I can improve and... well, everything.  
**


	3. Chapter Two: And the hour begins

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmichael name or Sarah and Charles Charmichael. Robot...  
**

**Second Chapter! Tell me whacha think!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** And the hour begins

Airis' Point of View

"SO… Taylor. Did I say that right?" I asked, not waiting for him to reply before continuing. "First of all, hi. I'm Airis Piper, singer, musician, dancer, writer, painter, sketcher, baker, linguist and mathematician. I'm fifteen years old, the youngest – and shortest – of the class. My parents are Nathan and Angel… well, something anyways. I have two siblings, I shan't bother to tell you their names as 1. They're not important and 2. You'll forget them if I do. I know that the teacher says I know everything, but I don't, so if you want to know anything that a normal kid would know, you'll have to ask Dillon. Um… what else? Oh, right. I'm the weirdo kid around here. Just warning you, in case some weird or appraising looks come your way. If I'm beside you, don't worry, they're meant for me."

Taylor stayed silent for a few moments after my amazingly fast, not to mention long, speech. After the few moments were over, he nodded as though he'd processed it all.

"Okay." He said, giving me an appraising look. "I seriously hadn't known someone could talk that fast. Um… hi? Yes, you said my name right… I don't really know what to say! I don't think I've ever gotten so much information in such a small amount of time."

I laughed and shook my head lightly, talking again at a more normal speed.

"Sorry, it's just how I greet people." I replied, smiling slightly. "I want to see if they can cope with – well, with me! And you did brilliantly compared to some other specifics. I don't usually talk that fast, only when I go on a rant, get sugar high or am immensely inspired. Otherwise I'm okayishly quiet and in the background."

"Ok… thanks for the slower talking. Makes it easier to process." Taylor said, giving me a dazzling smile. "Um… I'm sure I'll get to know you better and then I'll ask you about over half of that speech you gave me. But for now I'd rather be introduced to the class and school. We don't have to work, right?"

"That's probably a good idea." I answered, stacking my books neatly and dumping my pencil case beside them. "No, we only have to work if you want to. I've already done it, so I'm good."

Taylor nodded again. He seriously needed to do something else. It was becoming recurring, something that wasn't good (Because it bores people!).

"Right okay, I'll explain to you the dynamics of the class. As in the people, seating in this room, the teacher and so on. Then I'll tell you about the other classes." I said, again continuing on without waiting for him to respond. "As you can see, in this room we have a first row of four seats in front of the teacher's desk. Behind that row there are four more. There is a space between the four row and a row of three, behind which are first two three rows, then two rows of four. I have no idea why we have so many, seeing as the classes are never larger than fifteen students. (Our school is small, having only about 480 students.)"

"Okay, so our class is one of the two special classes. I mean, we're like freaks in this school. And this is in a school of freaks. We can do basically anything. We're talented in Art, Music, Geography, History, Math, the Sciences, Electronics, Sport and Languages. You've been put in here, which means that you're special. We all are. Personally, I think we're the coolest class in this school."

"Now, we were fourteen, but with you we're fifteen. They try to balance out the boy vs. girl ratio in a few classes, this being one of them. Now you see in the first row, the one in front of the teacher's desk –" I pointed at it, just to make sure he knew what I meant. "That's where I used to sit. The guy on the far left, that's Rylan. Here most of us major in something, but are still good in everything. He majors in Sport and the Sciences. He's like your typical jock. The girl sitting next to him, that's Michelle. She majors in Music and Sport. She sings, dances, is in the Cheerleading Squad and is my best friend. The guy that should be sitting next to her would be Don. He's sort of the loser of the class. He doesn't major in anything, just kinda skims by. He is smart, but he doesn't really try. I don't think he even wants to be here."

"Hey, could I interrupt for a second." Taylor asked, stopping me in one of my long dialogues. "First of all, thank you for talking slower. Second of all, I really hope you're going to explain this 'classes' thing to me, because I'm lost. Third, where exactly is here? My parents just sent me here, I actually have no idea where I am."

"We're in England." I said, laughing. "Though that I bet you did know. The school is the 'Windermere School for Unique Teenagers'. It's in one of the plains in the South Eastern Area of the Lake District, beside Windermere. Therefore the 'Windermere' in the school's name. Like I said, we're in the Lake District, which is in Northern England. Not exactly sure what… um… state, or whatever they call it here, it's in. I've only been here two months, so you've got to forgive my small amount of knowledge."

"That's good enough." Taylor said cutting in again. "You can continue with the class now."

"Okie dokie." I responded, sounding once more like a retard (As if that's not normal!). "So, you see the table beside the first four one? The first girl sitting there, the blondie, that'd be Nicci." I said the name with distaste, as though someone had forced me to eat lemons (I actually tried that, and it's quite yummy. Which would make lemons the wrong one here… let's go for eggplant then. I hate eggplant.) "She's your all round cheerleader. Got her posse and all. She majors in… flirting, I guess. Okay, she majors in art, but I don't really get why. I'll let you figure out how you wanna feel about her, but I can't stand her. The guy sitting next to her is Brandon. He's also a Sports major. He's in the football, or soccer if that's how you know it, team with Rylan. He's dating our next girl, the one sitting next to him, which would be Crystal. No one calls her that, 'cus we all call her Cryssie. She's one of Nicci's posse. She majors, like Don, in nothing, but does have talent in Art. She should pick it as her major, but for some reason she hasn't. "

"Now, let's go to the row behind the row I just showed you. The first one on the left is Mark. He's ALSO in the football team and also a Sports major. The girl sitting next to him is Alex. Now, she's special. She majors in Art, Sports, Acting, the Sciences and Electronics. Weirdest thing ever! But she's awesome. Totally the troublemaker. All the guys love her. She's another one of my best friends. The guy next to her, that's Jake. He's another weird one. He's a major in Sports and in Electronics. Talk about opposites."

"Before I told you that behind the table for four, the one in front of the teaher's desk, was another table for four. Since you're here, they'll change it to a table for five. You'll sit there with Dillon. Dillon is another Major in Sports, in the football team and all, but also a major in Geography and History. He's really good with that stuff. You should read his essays… Anyways, then there's Tala. Freaking awesome girl. She normally wears black, silver jewelry, and could seriously be a vampire. Pale white skin, long black hair and sparkling green eyes; she's perfect. She's also funny, witty, smart and majors in Music, Math and Electronics. The guy on her left is Ash. Weirdest name ever, but matches him. He's into Sports, Electronics and Acting, and majors in all three. Weird, I know. The girl next to him, the one you'll be sitting next to, is Layla. Another priss, in my opinion. She's one of the posse as well. Cheerleader, with majors in Sports, Acting and Art. She's actually quite smart, and not too bad if you really think about it."

"And I guess that's all of them." I finished, sitting back in my chair.

"Nope, you forgot one." Taylor replied, looking at me intently. "What about you? What do you major in? What're you like?"

"Oh." I said, blushing slightly. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. Um… I major in basically everything. In Music, Art, Acting, Sport, the Sciences, Languages and Electronics. The only one I don't major in is Geography and History, and I'm pretty good at that too."

Taylor raised his eyebrows as he heard my response. "You major in basically everything." He said quietly. "Impressive… wow! I mean… How?

I just nodded. I was used to the reaction by now. I'd gotten it from each of my classmates and a few of my teachers. I was the only one in my class to major in Languages, and the only one to major in over five things. And Alex was special for majoring in five, so me majoring in seven was extra special.

Okay, I know I said I was used to the reaction, but I wasn't really. It bothered me. I didn't like being the extra special girl, the one who was always expected to know the right answer, to always get over 90% on a test, to sing the special song, to do the extra credit stuff, to paint the new picture, to help the teacher act out a new scene, to figure out the supposed distance from Pluto to the Sun… I was getting sick of it. I didn't feel special. Not in the slightest.

Wanting to take the attention away from myself and find something out about my adorable new partner, I decided to ask him a few questions.

"What're you're Majors?" I asked, following that question up with a few more. "What're you good at? What's your favorite colour?"

Taylor laughed lightly, and shook his head before replying. "You talk a lot, too fast, and ask a heckload of questions." He replied, but nevertheless proceeded to answer my questions. "I Major in Music, Art, Acting, Sport, Geography and History, Languages and Electronics. I'm good at working with wood, learning new things, and almost anything to do with sports. My favorite colour is navy blue."

This time it was my turn to be totally astonished and give him a weird look. This boy had basically repeated what I'd said back at me, but had put Geography and History in, instead of the Sciences. I was actually shocked!(That's weird for me, by the way.)

Deciding not to say anything, I closed my mouth (that I'd opened in my shocked moment) and pretended like it was something I heard every day. (It definitely was not!)

"So, what else am I supposed to tell you again?" I asked, trying to get my confused thoughts straight. The only good part was that now I knew why the teacher had paired me with him. He also had seven majors, which meant that he'd be coming to me for answers to any of his questions. Well, until he did some awesome sports thing that I was convinced he'd do.

"Well, even though I'm majoring in those subjects, I really don't know what they are, what majoring is, or well… yeah that stuff. They tested me, then told me that my majors were those things. And um… you wanted to tell me about the teachers and the other classes." Taylor replied, looking down in embarrassment. "I don't know if the teacher realizes how humiliating this is! I'm getting help – from a girl!"

"Right," I replied, smiling at his last comment but choosing to ignore it for the moment. "Well, when you first come to this school, you get to take some tests. There is one test for each major type of subject. Through the results of these tests, you are told which ones you can major in. You are allowed to pick which ones you want to major in, and leave the rest. Most people pick all the ones they're allowed to, seeing as it's usually only two or three. Some people don't pick any, preferring to keep going until they find one they really like."

"Since you got here two months into a semester, when they gave you the test they just assigned you your majors. In January we get to take the test again, and then we get our options again. Most people will take three to major in, as that's normal and no one's usually talented enough to have them all. Anyways, then you'll get to pick which one's you want for real, instead of getting them assigned. "

"Right, the teacher. Well, the Math teacher is our head teacher. That means basically, you have a problem, you tell him. We get one hour a week to talk about class spirit and other annoying stuff. But he's awfully nice, and will explain stuff to you even if it's not in the curriculum. The other teachers don't really do anything special. I mean, besides teach. I'll let you figure out how you like 'em on your own. Don't wanna force opinions, you know."

"Lastly the other classes. So, including our class, there are thirty-two classes in this school. The way they're separated is… well, let's just say different. Now, pay attention, 'cus it gets a little complicated here."

"So, like I said, when you first get here you're tested. Now, for most of the kids, the testing is simple. You take the tests. If you get over 95% in one of them, that's the class you go to. Most people only get 95% in one test. If you get it in two, you get to pick which one you prefer. I think it's the same for if you get over 95% in three. Now, if you get over 95% in four tests, and the rest you get over 90%, or basically 90%, then you get set aside into a special class. That would be, for example, this class."

"Now, there are four Arts classes. Under art you have painting, drawing, sketching, colouring, sculpting, and well, you know, art. There are four music classes. They are divided in two groups. The singing plus an instrument or two group, and the musical geniuses who can play five or six instruments. Then there are six Electronics classes. This is because it's separated into three groups. The first group is with you know, I guess robots, small electronics, wiring things, and stuff like that. The second group is for things like computers. Gadgets, building them, understanding their components, etc. And the third group it the hardest to get into. In that group they're all computer geniuses. They can hack into anything, know everything about the internet, are game freaks, make games, can encode anything and basically could all hack into a government security system!"

"The Sciences have four classes. Under the Sciences you have Math, Physics, Biology and Chemistry. They aren't stuck under smaller groups as they really all have loads to do with each other. The kids just do them all. They wouldn't even have to hesitate a second to tell you what 13 times 19 is! Then there's the… Geography and History kids. There are four classes for that too. They aren't divided, as Geography and History have a lot to do with each other. Those kids could tell you the capitol of any country in the world, not to mention it's history."

"Um... what's left." I half-asked, trying to remember what else there was. "Oh right! Languages, Sport and Acting. Well, Languages only has two classes. They are also very small classes of around ten kids. There aren't many here who get into that. You have to know at least three languages fluently, and two more somewhat, to get in. They all do know English, and then usually two other European based languages. They all learn Latin and Greek as extras. There are four Sports classes. These are divided into running sports, water-based sports, game sports, and other sports. Most of the kids there have had special training beforehand or something. Then there's the Acting classes. There's only two of those, as not many kids want to take their chances acting. They only do if they scored 97% or more on the test. For the kids that do take it, 95% isn't enough. The ones that do get in are insanely good. And I mean like one-moment-they're-giving-you-killer-glares-and-the-next-they're-you're best-friend good. That's how Alex is sometimes, and let me tell you, it's freaky."

"Last, but definitely not least, is our class and it's adjoining class. Now, we're the freaks in a school of freaks. We are basically like all of the other kids mashed together. We also have majors that we can focus on more, but we're trained in them all. The teachers want to make sure that since we have this insane intelligence it doesn't go to waste by just focusing on one thing. Most of us have already secured jobs at really high business people's places or something."

Seeing as I had just given Taylor a heckload of information (Which I now know is over a page long. And yes, I did get that word from Taylor.), I stopped and let him digest it all again.

"Okay." Taylor said after a few minutes, leaning back in his chair to look at me again (He'd been staring out the window before). "I think I get most of it. Except for one thing."

I gave him a curious look, and he went on. "You said before, when you introduced yourself in that amazingly fast, yet informationfull way, that you were the weirdo of this place. Explain?"

I sighed, not wanting to go into it again, but knowing that it would become incredibly obvious.

"Okay, sure." I said, my voice unusually quiet (I'm normally very, very painfully loud. You should hear me sing. I'm not allowed to use a microphone, I'm so loud!). "Well, I'm a freak in the freak class of the freak school. So I'm basically a triple freak, I guess. Either people really like me because of what I can do, and my talents and so on, or they hate me because they're jealous."

Taylor nodded understandingly. I wasn't sure if he actually understood, or if he was just nodding that way to make me feel better. Even though he also majored in seven subjects, I had a feeling that all the girls would fall for him, making him NOT a mega freak like me, and that he'd get along very well with the other boys. From what I could tell, he was nice, smart and, as I've already said, freakishly cute (Or as I can now happily say, hot.).

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" Taylor asked me.

I had opened my mouth, ready to reply, when the bell sounded. I closed my mouth and smiled at Taylor.

"Come on. Since it's a double hour, we can go out for the break. I'll show you around a bit before class." I told him, getting up and pushing my chair back into its proper position. Taylor followed my lead, and we both stepped out of the classroom and into the crowd beyond.

* * *

**Okay, if you want to, you could just imagine how Taylor looks. But if you wanna know how I envisioned him, feel free to check out my profile for a link.**


End file.
